Finn's Valentines Suicide
by red star 6
Summary: It's valentines day and everyone has a sweetheart, except for Ooo's hero; or you can call him that after Bonnibel's marriage and oppose him enemy of the state, so Finn has had enough and decided to show up to the wedding with a little "final present" from Finn, to Princess Bubblegum.
1. Enemy of the state

Finns Valentines Suicide

Today's Valentine's Day, many people are sharing candy, lovers share their kisses and love to everybody in Ooo, not only one person is not happy with this day, Finn has fallen in deep love depression, most of his friends are dating and even if they want to be with Finn; they ended up in failure. But what got him worst is the wedding of Princess "Bonnibel" Bubblegum and a prince from the Western side of Ooo, same reputation as the princess. Finn was devastated and stroked so hard that he lost all hope and loss of what was he is to Ooo anymore. He was sitting in his couch alone with blanket all over him while holding the piece of Bonnibel's hair that he still kept with him, he sobbed and cry for hours. Rumor said that her wedding will began today at midnight. So he went upstairs and got ready to go to the borderline of the candy kingdom. One time he was exiled for a deed that Finn will never forget, it happen when he was trying to win Princess Bubblegum's heart, but instead of the "you silly boy" or "a jokester kid", he got three words that Finn will never forget "I'M. GETTING. MARRIED." Those words stabbed Finn's heart like a knife across his heart. He almost immediately got into a nervous breakdown and enraged at her. He told her in a furious way. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN GET MARRIED TO THAT GUY THAT YOU BARLEY EVEN MET, I TRIED TO SHOW YOU MY FEELINGS AND EVEN TRY EVERYTHING TO BE WITH YOU. WHY IS IT THAT YOU HAVE AGAINST ME, WHY, WHY?" Finn was in sobbed while gripping her arms, she was getting angry and ready to beat up Finn. "GET. OFF. OF. ME!" She began to beat up Finn, so severely not even Finn experience from her before, he never even saw her beat up someone before, but only her anger he experience many times before. He was left with bruises, bleeding around the forehead, arm, legs, and face, lastly a black eye on his left socket. She was in total anger and began shouting on Finn "YOU THINK THAT I'M SOME GIRL THAT YOU CAN TAKE, I FOUND A MAN WHO IS A PERFECT MATCH; SMART, STRONG, MATURED, AND A REAL RESPONSIBLE MAN, NOT LIKE YOU ARE, YOU STUPID, UNGREATFUL, IRRESPONSIBLE KID. I WISH HE WAS MY HERO INSTEAD OF YOU. I HATE YOU, FINN THE HUMAN." Princess shouted the banana guards to throw Finn out of the kingdom, after the guards thrown Finn out of the kingdom at the entrance bridge, just until Bonnibel faced in front of Finn and said some last words before leaving. "and don't bother of showing up at the wedding, because you're not only uninvited, but you' are exiled from the kingdom for good, and if I EVER see you here in my kingdom even at the borderline. I, WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF" at the end, she spit on Finn's face, walk back to the kingdom, and closing the gate. Painfully Finn sobbed silently for five minutes before he picked himself up from the ground and headed home with bruises, cuts, and blood all around his body. When Finn got home from this incident, he patched up his wounds all around his body. It took him almost an hour to get patched up, but still felt pain not only from the bruises, but his heart on the inside was unfixable of what happen today. He is now an enemy of the state, he is no longer Ooo's greatest hero, and by now she already told lies that Finn's tried to rape or assault her. Jake was spending the whole week with Lady Rainicorn, Marceline is on the other side of Ooo for a Valentines concert, and Flame Princess is engaged with a prince from the southern part of the fire kingdom, even his father approved him for what of his life is. Finn have lost all hope of life after his incident with Bonnibel. So Finn has had enough; so he went upstairs of the treehouse, went to his secret box behind the drawers; also known as Jakes bed, he got out a very old vodka bottle from 2016 and a very old 1947 Tokarov TT-34 pistol, but in very good condition for a gun after the mushroom war; he also wrote a good-bye letter. It took him ten minutes to finish the letter and left it at Jakes bed so that he could read it and won't be worry of where Finn is, he went out of the treehouse and headed to the hill of the candy kingdom.


	2. The uninvited guest

Finns Valentines Suicide

Today's Valentine's Day, many people are sharing candy, lovers share their kisses and love to everybody in Ooo, not only one person is not happy with this day, Finn has fallen in deep love depression, most of his friends are dating and even if they want to be with Finn; they ended up in failure. But what got him worst is the wedding of Princess "Bonnibel" Bubblegum and a prince from the Western side of Ooo, same reputation as the princess. Finn was devastated and stroked so hard that he lost all hope and loss of what was he is to Ooo anymore. He was sitting in his couch alone with blanket all over him while holding the piece of Bonnibel's hair that he still kept with him, he sobbed and cry for hours. Rumor said that her wedding will began today at midnight. So he went upstairs and got ready to go to the borderline of the candy kingdom. One time he was exiled for a deed that Finn will never forget, it happen when he was trying to win Princess Bubblegum's heart, but instead of the "you silly boy" or "a jokester kid", he got three words that Finn will never forget "I'M. GETTING. MARRIED." Those words stabbed Finn's heart like a knife across his heart. He almost immediately got into a nervous breakdown and enraged at her. He told her in a furious way. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN GET MARRIED TO THAT GUY THAT YOU BARLEY EVEN MET, I TRIED TO SHOW YOU MY FEELINGS AND EVEN TRY EVERYTHING TO BE WITH YOU. WHY IS IT THAT YOU HAVE AGAINST ME, WHY, WHY?" Finn was in sobbed while gripping her arms, she was getting angry and ready to beat up Finn. "GET. OFF. OF. ME!" She began to beat up Finn, so severely not even Finn experience from her before, he never even saw her beat up someone before, but only her anger he experience many times before. He was left with bruises, bleeding around the forehead, arm, legs, and face, lastly a black eye on his left socket. She was in total anger and began shouting on Finn "YOU THINK THAT I'M SOME GIRL THAT YOU CAN TAKE, I FOUND A MAN WHO IS A PERFECT MATCH; SMART, STRONG, MATURED, AND A REAL RESPONSIBLE MAN, NOT LIKE YOU ARE, YOU STUPID, UNGREATFUL, IRRESPONSIBLE KID. I WISH HE WAS MY HERO INSTEAD OF YOU. I HATE YOU, FINN THE HUMAN." Princess shouted the banana guards to throw Finn out of the kingdom, after the guards thrown Finn out of the kingdom at the entrance bridge, just until Bonnibel faced in front of Finn and said some last words before leaving. "and don't bother of showing up at the wedding, because you're not only uninvited, but you' are exiled from the kingdom for good, and if I EVER see you here in my kingdom even at the borderline. I, WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF" at the end, she spit on Finn's face, walk back to the kingdom, and closing the gate. Painfully Finn sobbed silently for five minutes before he picked himself up from the ground and headed home with bruises, cuts, and blood all around his body. When Finn got home from this incident, he patched up his wounds all around his body. It took him almost an hour to get patched up, but still felt pain not only from the bruises, but his heart on the inside was unfixable of what happen today. He is now an enemy of the state, he is no longer Ooo's greatest hero, and by now she already told lies that Finn's tried to rape or assault her. Jake was spending the whole week with Lady Rainicorn, Marceline is on the other side of Ooo for a Valentines concert, and Flame Princess is engaged with a prince from the southern part of the fire kingdom, even his father approved him for what of his life is. Finn have lost all hope of life after his incident with Bonnibel. So Finn has had enough; so he went upstairs of the treehouse, went to his secret box behind the drawers; also known as Jakes bed, he got out a very old vodka bottle from 2016 and a very old 1947 Tokarov TT-34 pistol, but in very good condition for a gun after the mushroom war; he also wrote a good-bye letter. It took him ten minutes to finish the letter and left it at Jakes bed so that he could read it and won't be worry of where Finn is, he went out of the treehouse and headed to the hill of the candy kingdom.


End file.
